


Рейхенбах
    —
            фанфик по фэндому        «Первый мститель»

by zvezdochkaX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, M/M, background Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvezdochkaX/pseuds/zvezdochkaX





	Рейхенбах
    —
            фанфик по фэндому        «Первый мститель»

 

 

Рейхенбах  
—  
фанфик по фэндому «Первый мститель» 

 

{  
"@context" : "http://schema.org",  
"@type" : "WebSite",  
"name" : "Книга Фанфиков",  
"url" : "https://ficbook.net"  
}

 

ficbookApp.notifications.setGuestCookie()

// this hack fixes double tap bootstrap bug on iOS  
if (navigator.platform == 'iPhone' || navigator.platform == 'iPad') {  
jQuery(document).ready(function(){  
$('a').click(function(){  
// only for non anchor links  
if ($(this).attr('href').indexOf('#') != 0) {  
window.location.href = $(this).attr('href');  
}  
});  
});  
}

 

 

$(function () {  
$('[data-toggle="tooltip"]').tooltip({  
html: true,  
placement: 'auto'  
})  
});

 

window.trans = new Translator('ru');

 

 

(function(){var f=false,b=document,c=b.documentElement,e=window;function g(){var a="";a+="rt="+(new Date).getTime()%1E7*100+Math.round(Math.random()*99);a+=b.referrer?"&r="+escape(b.referrer):"";return a}function h(){var a=b.getElementsByTagName("head")[0];if(a)return a;for(a=c.firstChild;a&&a.nodeName.toLowerCase()=="#text";)a=a.nextSibling;if(a&&a.nodeName.toLowerCase()!="#text")return a;a=b.createElement("head");c.appendChild(a);return a}function i(){var a=b.createElement("script");a.setAttribute("type","text/javascript");a.setAttribute("src","http"+("https:"==e.location.protocol?"s":"")+"://c.luxup.ru/t/lb103938_1.js?"+g());typeof a!="undefined"&&h().appendChild(a)}function d(){if(!f){f=true;i()}};if(b.addEventListener)b.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",d,false);else if(b.attachEvent){c.doScroll&&e==e.top&&function(){try{c.doScroll("left")}catch(a){setTimeout(arguments.callee,0);return}d()}();b.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){b.readyState==="complete"&&d()})}else e.onload=d})();

 

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];

 

googletag.cmd.push(function() {  
googletag.defineSlot(  
'/21666642277/ficbook_desktop_336x280',  
[[300, 250], [336, 280]],  
'div-gpt-ad-1511178357640-0'  
).addService(googletag.pubads());  
//googletag.setTargeting('content', 0);  
googletag.pubads().enableSingleRequest();  
googletag.pubads().collapseEmptyDivs();  
googletag.enableServices();  
});

# Ваш браузер не поддерживается

скрыть   


  
**  
[ ](https://ficbook.net/)   
**

  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)


  * [__Войти](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#jsLogin)

запомнить 

[Забыли пароль?](https://ficbook.net/password_restore)

или войти с помощью 

[ __](https://www.facebook.com/v2.8/dialog/oauth?scope=public_profile%2Cemail&state=BMxpKnesgi0wQpuxeNf8cqjnEMeFfbJ0&response_type=code&approval_prompt=auto&client_id=163064540828043&redirect_uri=https%3A%2F%2Fficbook.net%2Fsocial_connect%3FsocialType%3D1)[ __](https://oauth.vk.com/authorize?scope=email&state=jnADKXoG0p9RlB2Dj1CDLyA0rx6bzVOI&response_type=code&approval_prompt=auto&client_id=5739535&redirect_uri=https%3A%2F%2Fficbook.net%2Fsocial_connect%3FsocialType%3D2)[ __](https://ficbook.net/twitter_oauth?socialType=3&return=1)

  * [__Регистрация](https://ficbook.net/register)



Toggle navigation   
  
  


  * [Фанфики](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  * [Авторы](https://ficbook.net/authors)
  * [Популярное](https://ficbook.net/popular)



**[ ](https://ficbook.net/) **

 

  * [__домой](https://ficbook.net/)
  * [Фанфики](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  * [Авторы](https://ficbook.net/authors)
  * [Популярное](https://ficbook.net/popular)
  * [Заявки](https://ficbook.net/requests)
  * [ ФестыФестивали отзывов](https://ficbook.net/festivals)
  * [Беты](https://ficbook.net/betas)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)


  * [__Добавить фанфик](https://ficbook.net/home/addfic)
  * [__Поиск по вкусу](https://ficbook.net/find)
  * [__Случайная работа](https://ficbook.net/randomfic)



<div id="publicBetaDialog" class="modal" tabindex="-1" role="dialog" aria-labelledby="publicBetaDialogLabel">  
<div class="modal-dialog" role="document">  
<div class="modal-content">  
<div class="modal-header">  
<button type="button" class="close" data-dismiss="modal" aria-label="Close"><span aria-hidden="true">&times</span></button>  
<h4 class="modal-title" id="publicBetaDialogLabel">Сообщение об ошибке в тексте</h4>  
</div>  
<div class="modal-body">  
<div id="error_context"></div>

<form>  
<div class="form-group">  
<label for="pbId">Как правильно? (не обязательно)</label>  
<textarea name="public_beta_correct" id="pbId" class="form-control" maxlength="250"></textarea>  
<input type="hidden" name="part_id" value="18188422"/>  
</div>  
</form>  
</div>

<div class="modal-footer">  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-default" data-dismiss="modal">Отмена</button>  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-primary jsPublicBetaSend">Отправить сообщение об ошибке автору</button>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>  
Сообщить об ошибке в выделенном тексте

  1. [Главная](https://ficbook.net/)
  2. [Фэндомы](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  3. [Фильмы и сериалы](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series)
  4. [Первый мститель](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/pervij_mstitelj__kapitan_amerika)



  
  
**Перевод**  
 _Этот текст был переведен с иностранного языка_  
  


#  Рейхенбах __0

  * [ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/158729)

[zvezdochkaX](https://ficbook.net/authors/158729)   
_переводчик_




  
__  
Слэш — в центре истории романтические и/или сексуальные отношения между мужчинами  


     __[Первый мститель](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/pervij_mstitelj__kapitan_amerika)
  
Автор оригинала:
     [dirtybinary](https://ficbook.net/translations/listByAuthor/dirtybinary)
Оригинал:
     https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295473 
       

Пэйринг и персонажи:
     [Стив Роджерс](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%20%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81), [Джеймс «Баки» Барнс](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81%20%C2%AB%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%C2%BB%20%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%81)
Рейтинг:
     **R**
Жанры:
     [ Юмор](https://ficbook.net/genres/humour), [ Hurt/comfort](https://ficbook.net/genres/hurt_comfort), [ AU](https://ficbook.net/genres/au), [ Любовь/Ненависть](https://ficbook.net/genres/love-hate)
Предупреждения:
     **Элементы гета**
Размер:
     **Миди** , 27 страниц, 1 часть 
Статус:
     закончен
  
Награды от читателей:

Пока нет

×

#### Наградить фанфик "Рейхенбах"

Название награды  Придумайте любое, но учтите, что автор может отказаться от награды, а за оскорбления вас непременно забанят. 

Монеты  [ __Купить больше монет!](https://ficbook.net/home/money)

у вас осталось монет 

Банковская карта 

Яндекс.Деньги 

QIWI Wallet 

Сбербанк Онлайн 

Промсвязьбанк 

Альфа‑Клик 

Баланс телефона (Только Билайн) 

Наличные 

Это поле обязательно для заполнения 

__Наградить!

  
**Описание:**

Переписка, наполненная любовью и/или ненавистью, между бывшим убийцей и его то ли возлюбленным, то ли заклятым врагом. 

  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:**

Уточнять у автора/переводчика

  
 **Примечания переводчика:**

AU, в котором Стив не замерз во льдах, а провел большую часть двадцатого века в поисках и противодействии Зимнему Солдату. У фанфика есть первая часть (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080849), но читать можно и без знакомства с ней.  
Упоминается болезнь Альцгеймера, синдром деперсонализации-дереализации, а также несостоявшееся самоубийство.

  
**Оценка:**  
  
0  
  


  
[ __ Пока нет отзывов  ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145/comments#content)  


  * [__](https://ficbook.net/printfic/7137145)
  * [__](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)

    * [ __Скачать в txt](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/txt/7137145)
    * [ __Скачать в ePub](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/epub/7137145)
    * [ __Скачать в pdf](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/pdf/7137145)
    * [ __Скачать в fb2](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/fb2/7137145)




  


<div id="complainFanficModal" class="modal" tabindex="-1" role="dialog" aria-labelledby="complainFanficModalLabel">  
<div class="modal-dialog modal-lg" role="document">  
<div class="modal-content">  
<div class="modal-header">  
<button type="button" class="close" data-dismiss="modal" aria-label="Close"><span aria-hidden="true">&times</span></button>  
<h4 class="modal-title" id="complainFanficModalLabel">Сообщить о нарушении <a target="_blank" href="/rules">правил</a></h4>  
</div>  
<div class="modal-body">  
<form>

<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="7">  
Набросок из нескольких строк, еще не ставший полноценным произведением <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Например, «тут будет первая часть» или «я пока не написала, я с телефона». </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="6">  
Мнения о событиях или описания своей жизни, похожие на записи в личном дневнике <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Не путать с «Мэри Сью» — они мало кому нравятся, но не нарушают правил. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="4">  
Конкурс, мероприятие, флешмоб, объявление, обращение к читателям <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Все это автору следовало бы оставить для других мест. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="5">  
Подборка цитат, изречений, анекдотов, постов, логов, переводы песен <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Текст состоит из скопированных кусков и не является фанфиком или статьей.  
<br>  
<b>Если текст содержит исследование, основанное на цитатах, то он не нарушает правил.</b> </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="3">  
Текст не на русском языке <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Вставки на иностранном языке допустимы. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="1">  
Намеренная провокация или оскорбление <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Автор создал текст с целью <a href="http://lurkmore.ru/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3" target="_blank">потроллить</a> читателей.  
Не путать со стёбом или пародией. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input id="complain_plag" type="radio" name="reason" value="2">  
Плагиат <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Пользователь, опубликовавший работу, не является настоящим ее автором или переводчиком. </span>  
</label>

<div style="display: none;" class="well well-sm" id="complain_fanfic_proof">  
<b style="color: maroon">  
Плагиатом считается копирование текста и выдача его за свой. Если у вас украли идею или  
персонажей - не стоит слать жалобу, мы не сможем вам помочь. В этом случае обращайтесь к автору напрямую. </b>  
<br/>

Пожалуйста, приведите ссылку, которая могла бы подтвердить настоящее авторство, и пояснения, почему вы считаете данную работу плагиатом:<br/>

<textarea class="form-control" rows="3"></textarea>  
</div>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="13">  
Список признаков или причин, плюсы и минусы, анкета персонажей <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Перечисление чего-либо не является полноценным фанфиком, ориджиналом или статьей. </span>  
</label>  
</div>

<div>  
Если в работе задействованы персонажи, не достигшие возраста согласия, или она написана по мотивам недавних мировых трагедий, обратитесь в <a href="/support">службу поддержки</a> со ссылкой на текст и цитатой проблемного фрагмента. </div>  
</form>  
</div>  
<div class="modal-footer">  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-default" data-dismiss="modal">Отмена</button>  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-primary jsFanficComplain">Отправить сообщение администрации</button>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>

  
  
33 минуты назад  
  


  
__Публичная бета включена  


  
[ __](https://ficbook.net/printfic/7137145/18188422)  


 __

  
Выбрать цвет текста

 __

  
Выбрать цвет фона

 __  
100%  
  
Выбрать размер отступов

  * [100%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [90%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [80%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [70%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [60%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [50%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)



__  
100%  
  
Выбрать размер шрифта

  * [70%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [80%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [90%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [100%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [110%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [120%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [130%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [140%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [150%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [160%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)
  * [170%](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)



  
__  


  
__  


var rtb_block_id1;

switch(currentBreakpoint()) {  
case 'xs':  
rtb_block_id1 = 'R-A-207743-1'; // xs 1  
break;  
case 'sm':  
rtb_block_id1 = 'R-A-136261-12'; // sm 1  
break;  
case 'md':  
rtb_block_id1 = 'R-A-136261-9'; // lg 1  
break;  
default:  
rtb_block_id1 = 'R-A-136261-9'; // lg 1  
}

(function(w, d, n, s, t) {  
w[n] = w[n] || [];  
w[n].push(function() {  
Ya.Context.AdvManager.render({  
blockId: rtb_block_id1,  
renderTo: "yandex_rtb_1",  
horizontalAlign: false,  
async: true,  
statId: 1  
});  
});  
t = d.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];  
s = d.createElement("script");  
s.type = "text/javascript";  
s.src = "//an.yandex.ru/system/context.js";  
s.async = true;  
t.parentNode.insertBefore(s, t);  
})(this, this.document, "yandexContextAsyncCallbacks");

Охотник – это тот, кто прислушивается.

  


Так внимательно к своей жертве, что она вырывает оружие.

  


Из его рук и закалывает.

  


Себя.

  


_Энн_ _Карсон_ _. «Жизнь городов»_

  


  
I  
  
2 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Твой побег был ошибкой.  
  
Я имею в виду, это было совершенно бесполезно. Каждый раз, когда ты исчезаешь, я все равно тебя нахожу. (Да, признаю, обычно это происходит с опозданием, но я всегда находил тебя, даже когда ты сам этого не хотел. Хотя, думаю, в душе ты был не так уж против и даже получал удовольствие от погони.) Если бы я отправил это письмо, ты получил бы его уже завтра (знаешь, почтовые службы в этом веке стали просто пугающе эффективными), но я решил, что смогу проскользнуть мимо охраны твоего мотеля и просунуть письмо прямо тебе под дверь. Так ты будешь знать, что мои пальцы касались грязного ковра в щели между дверью и полом, что мои ноги стояли у порога твоего номера и будут стоять там снова, как только ты решишь меня пригласить.  
  
Я пишу это, сидя на лестнице дальше по коридору, как какой-то беглец. (Наверное, технически так оно и есть. Я так и не понял, бросило ли ЦРУ попытки нас арестовать или они просто симулируют бездействие.) На лестничной площадке надо мной курят двое подростков. Я не понимаю, о чем они говорят, но они оба тощие, в татуировках и обсуждают какие-то чертовски сложные исследования. В этом они немного похожи на нас. На старых нас, я имею в виду: тех, которые вылезали на пожарную лестницу, чтобы поболтать и покурить, а не убить друг друга.  
  
Я не выдумываю. В самые жаркие летние ночи мы действительно так и делали. Обычно ты курил, а я умолял тебя поделиться сигаретой, но ты отказывался, говоря, что потом у меня будет приступ астмы. Может, ты был прав. Тогда ты бывал прав чаще, чем сейчас.  
  
В любом случае, мне нравится воображать, как ты будешь смотреть на это письмо, открывать его в толстых кожаных перчатках и хмуриться под своей божественной маской. Не волнуйся, никаких контактных ядов. И никаких микроскопических жучков, так что если почувствуешь сентиментальное желание сохранить письмо после прочтения, то милости прошу. Я нарисовал карикатуру на то, как, по моему мнению, выглядит твое лицо, когда ты это читаешь, и приложил ее тебе в назидание. Получилось довольно мило.  
  
Уверен, тебе будет интересно, как я тебя нашел. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь: перестань обвинять Нат во всех смертных грехах и хоть раз отдай мне должное, ладно? Я знаю тебя лучше любого – живого или мертвого. Я умею идти по следу из хлебных крошек, особенно когда кажется, что большой злой волк оставил их специально, чтобы куда-нибудь меня заманить. К слову, твой выбор места для отдыха не так уж плох: никакой Гидры, жарко, как в адской пасти, и больше видов жирной еды на вынос, чем я могу назвать. Я даже почти смирился с постоянными солнечными ожогами. Не подумай, если бы ты выбрал Хельсинки или что-то такое же холодное, я бы все равно последовал за тобой, потому что это моя работа, но я очень благодарен, что ты использовал две свои мозговые клетки и не сделал этого.  
  
(Пожалуйста, не воспринимай это как предложение отправиться в Хельсинки. Сейчас декабрь, а у тебя металлическая рука, Бак.)  
  
Тебе также будет интересно, один ли я. Справедливый вопрос. Нат сейчас в своем Великом путешествии самопознания – уверен, ты уже о нем слышал – а с Сэмом я попрощался, когда он высадил меня в Лос-Анджелесе и вернулся к своему сволочному попугаю, соку без мякоти и неспешным полетам вокруг торгового центра. Я уже скучаю по нашим совместным пробежкам,хотя в них и не было особого смысла. Когда устанешь сидеть в четырех стенах, можем пойти бегать вместе. Как насчет сумасшедше длинного марафона? Можем даже обежать кругом города, как Александр и Гефестион [1] вокруг стен Трои.  
  
Еще раз, если ты не понял: я буду преследовать тебя до края земли и обратно, и, возможно, это единственная истина, которая не изменилась за последние девяносто с чем-то лет. А, может, и больше, если ты веришь в реинкарнацию. Я вот понемногу начинаю.  
  
К письму я прилагаю:  
  
\- одну (1) карикатуру; см. описание выше  
\- один (1) счет на ремонт автомобиля на имя С. Уилсона  
\- двести долларов ($200), переданные Романовой Н., чтобы ты наконец-то смог купить себе нормальные очки взамен сломанных, потому что, цитирую, «ты в центре тропиков, и твоему бледному лицу они не помешают»  
\- два (2) рисовых бургера с креветками из кафешки через дорогу. К сожалению, под дверью они не поместились, так что я оставил их в коридоре. Когда ты найдешь их, они будут еще теплыми, и это лучше любых слов доказывает, что именно я решаю, как близко мне к тебе подобраться  
  
Постарайся никого не убить, Бак. Не думаю, что снова смогу с тобой драться.  
  
Стив.  
  
II  
  
3 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Ну, еда пропала, так что я просто буду верить, что ты съел ее до того, как персонал мотеля ее выкинул. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Интересно, можно ли найти MOS Burgers дома?  
  
«Дом»… М-да. Я продолжаю говорить это слово, даже не понимая, что оно значит. Пегги посоветовала бы мне уточнить вводные, но каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь, все, в конечном итоге, скатывается к пожарной лестнице в нашем старом доме. Ночь, жара, мы болтаем босыми ногами над лестничной клеткой, а в моих легких оседает запах сигаретного дыма. А также другие, менее приятные запахи. В тридцатых Бруклин действительно вонял. И ты тоже. (Шучу, шучу, ты пах крахмалом и одеколоном на свиданиях, кетчупом и кухонным жиром после работы – помнишь, ты неплохо зарабатывал на жизнь, поджаривая бургеры в закусочной, и всегда приносил домой остатки для меня и Бекки. Это я вонял лекарствами, нюхательными солями и, вероятно, смертью.)  
  
После женитьбы мы с Пегги переезжали девятнадцать раз. Бруклин (слишком больно), Лондон (слишком дождливо), Париж (жили у Дернье, пока его родственники нас не выгнали), Киев (под прикрытием, искал тебя), однажды, целых три месяца, Нью-Джерси (не спрашивай) и так далее. Дом никогда не был для нас ни зданием, ни городом, только постоянным присутствием друг друга: ее пистолет за моим плечом, мой щит над нашими головами. Я с трудом вспоминаю половину мест, где мы жили, так что действительно не знаю, что имею в виду. Может быть, дом – это одна из тех вещей, в которые со временем перестаешь верить, как, например, в Санта Клауса.  
  
Ладно, я просто надеюсь, что рисовые бургеры можно найти повсюду.  
  
Я «приложил» для тебя еще парочку. Они с якинику (как мне сказали, это что-то вроде говядины), но уже после второго укуса тебе станет наплевать, потому что это слишком вкусно. Еще я взял картошку фри, кукурузный суп и чай со льдом. Знаю, ты сам в состоянии приготовить себе поесть, но иногда забываешь это сделать, как, например, в Джакарте, когда ты потерял сознание, пытаясь меня обезглавить, и это было очень неловко. Сбил весь настрой, знаешь ли. Так что сделай мне одолжение и поешь, или хотя бы притворись, что поел, ладно?  
  
 ~~Я продолжу держаться от тебя подальше, но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь~~  
  
Береги себя.  
  
Стив.  
  
III  
  
4 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Ты вообще это читаешь? Уверен, что да. Ты всегда был любопытным парнем, и даже если тебе плевать на меня, ты бы никогда не прошел мимо материализующейся под дверью еды, не попытавшись выяснить, откуда она взялась. Каждый раз, когда я иду на свою любимую лестничную площадку, я проверяю коридор на наличие мин-ловушек, но их никогда нет. Не буду врать, это немного разочаровывает. Долгая жизнь приучает тебя ценить маленькие радости, например, когда твой лучший друг жестоко вмешивается в каждую твою попытку что-либо сделать.  
  
Я знаю, что ты все еще жив. Я подружился с ребятами, которые курят этажом выше (судя по всему, они приходят себя каждую ночь, потому что за курение в номерах полагается штраф), и они рассказали, что видели, как утром ты выходил из номера, одетый как типичный турист в шортах-бермудах и уродливых сандалиях. В приложенном рисунке – мой художественный взгляд на то, как это могло бы выглядеть. Уверен, это было еще более мило и глупо, чем я изобразил, но будь снисходителен: я рисую дерьмовой шариковой ручкой на стопке бумаг, балансирующей на моем колене.  
  
Почему они делали суперсолдат, а не суперученых, супердокторов или суперинженеров? Подумай, как бы это было круто.  
  
Я весь день думал о том, что хочу тебе написать. Ты не убежал и не пытался со мной подраться, так что, вероятно, ты не видишь особой угрозы в моих письмах или моем присутствии. (Если это не так, можешь просто выбрасывать их, не читая. Я не вижу другого выхода.) Ты никогда не проявлял желания обсуждать события ~~до~~ ~~раньше~~ , произошедшие раньше 50-х, но я знаю, что твои воспоминания или их отсутствие расстраивают тебя больше, чем ты хочешь показать. Поэтому я решил помочь тебе восполнить некоторые пробелы. Как насчет того дня, когда я узнал, что ты все еще жив?  
  
(Серьезно, если тебя это нервирует, можешь перестать читать прямо сейчас. Я приклею стикер с рисунком поверх этого абзаца, так что твое большое тупое лицо его закроет.)  
  
Это было в апреле 56-го. Мы с Пег арендовали одну из квартир Говарда на Манхэттене – как ты, вероятно, знаешь, он в то время проводил ядерные испытания, и мы хотели держаться поближе к его лаборатории на случай, если он взорвет себя и/или весь мир. Пег работала допоздна, а я сидел дома, спрягая немецкие глаголы и пытаясь не сжечь наш ужин (лазанья и карамельная кукуруза на десерт, я до сих пор помню). Надо сказать, оба этих дела были сложнее, чем кажется, особенно если делать их одновременно. Я как раз начал подозревать, что столько дыма на кухне – это не совсем нормально, когда позвонила Энджи и сказала что-то вроде: «Привет, красавчик, тебе нужно как можно скорее приехать в больницу: Пег подстрелили. Нет, конечно, ничего серьезного. Перестань хрипеть и давай сюда: она требует тебя». И вот я поехал.  
  
Вероятно, я нарушил все правила дорожного движения того времени, пока туда добрался, но она была в порядке. Пуля задела плечо плюс несколько порезов и ушибов, но она уже шагала по палате, крича в телефон и доводя медсестер до нервного срыва. Вроде бы, одна из них даже угрожала привязать ее к инвалидной коляске. На Пегги напали, когда она шла к машине (у нее был шофер, но она засиделась почти до одиннадцати и отпустила его домой еще несколько часов назад). Убийца выстрелил в нее, но она столкнула его с тротуара под колеса проезжающего грузовика. После этого она сама поехала в больницу. Пегги рассказала мне все примерно за семь секунд, причем так обыденно, словно просто пересказывала, как она по дороге домой забежала в магазин, чтобы купить салат. Ее взволновала не попытка убийства, а личность убийцы.  
  
Не помню, что она сказала. Что-то вроде: «Стив, я видела его лицо», а потом что-то еще. Медсестры суетились вокруг, убеждая ее посидеть спокойно, пока они вкалывают обезболивающее. А потом она спросила: «Стив, ты что, плачешь?»  
  
(Ладно, вру. Я помню, просто не хочу записывать и не хочу, чтобы ты это читал.)  
  
(И я не плакал. После 45-го я плакал только дважды: у алтаря, когда сказал «да» и после первого просмотра Титаника.)  
  
Позже она сказала, что самое страшное было не в том, что ты в нее стрелял или что тебе приходилось сражаться. Она видела, как ты встал из-под грузовика, хотя водитель не успел затормозить: ты пошатывался, словно запнулся о ступеньку или типа того. Она первая поняла, что с тобой что-то сделали, что-то, что мы должны были заметить с самого начала. Из-за этого они нашли тебя снова и подчинили себе.  
  
В следующем году мы переехали в Киев.  
  
Пегги перекрасилась в блондинку, я отпустил бороду. Для всех мы были просто красивой парой и спалились всего лишь дважды, что стало для меня своеобразным рекордом. Тебя мы так и не нашли, хотя, помнится, однажды ночью ты влез в нашу квартиру через кухонное окно и сожрал всю еду из нашего холодильника, пока мы валялись в отключке, оглушенные взрывом. Именно тогда я понял, что ты а) все тот же мелкий говнюк и б) голодаешь. Но об этом в другой раз.  
  
Прости. Ты, наверное, не хотел все это читать.  
  
В любом случае, если ты по-прежнему голоден, я купил еще немного рисовых бургеров. Не знаю, что там внутри, но они чертовски хороши. Я бы оставил немного яблочного мороженого, которое попробовал сегодня вечером в Макдональдсе, но, боюсь, когда ты вернешься со своей экскурсии, оно уже превратится в лужицу.  
  
Твой Стив.  
  
IV  
  
06/12/14  
  
Стив,  
  
Не будь такой королевой драмы. Это просто нелепо.  
  
Запомни вот что: я ни разу не сбегал из страха, что ты меня нагонишь. Я так не запрограммирован. Это метафора, если что (хотя трахавшие мой мозг ребята тоже не приложили к этому руку). Так что можешь бегать по моему коридору сколько душе угодно. А еще лучше сломай дверь, и мы насмерть подеремся на салфетках, соломинках и дурацких пластиковых вилочках, которые ты кладешь в каждую свою посылку, хотя я бы не рискнул есть ими бургер. По крайней мере, это было бы весело.  
  
Еще раз повторюсь: я не убегаю, просто неспешно перемещаюсь по миру, как Наташа. После того дерьма, которое произошло в Вашингтоне, я решил, что имею право впасть в кризис среднего возраста и немного побыть наедине с собой. Может, я какое-то время поживу здесь. Может, украду из отельного бассейна спасателя и отправлю его в Малайзию. Может, возьму напрокат машину и просто поеду вперед. Интересно, как далеко я смогу добраться? Как думаешь, у меня получится пересечь Азию, Европу и доехать, например, до Лиссабона? Это больше 20000 км, и, возможно, мне придется разобрать машину, чтобы переплыть пролив или два, но, эй, что меня сдерживает, кроме времени?  
  
Или, может, я ограблю банк. Стану пиратом. Убью пару человек. Не знаю. У меня по-прежнему куча свободного времени и патронов.  
  
Или просто буду трахаться с тобой. Возможно.  
  
(К твоему сведению, если ты вдруг решишь собрать Мстителей или натравить на меня Ташу, с тех пор, как я приехал сюда, я никого не убил. Ну, кроме того парня во вторник, но он был моим бывшим коллегой и шпионил за нами обоими. Сомневаюсь, что ты бы возражал.)  
  
Спасибо за еду и воспоминания. Кстати, я прекрасно помню тот инцидент. Или не помню, но, благодаря Таше, у меня есть доступ к полному каталогу моих миссий, так что я могу почерпнуть информацию оттуда. Думаю, это была моя первая настоящая миссия: убить бывшего директора Картер. Они хотели проверить, смогу ли я это сделать. В любом случае, она сломала мне все ребра еще до того, как я вытащил нож, так что вопрос остался чисто риторическим.  
  
Сначала поезд, потом грузовик. Боже… Муж и жена – одна Сатана.  
  
В любом случае, твой тупой рисунок гораздо травматичней, чем воспоминания о том, как меня едва не убил ураган в красной шляпке. У меня не такие брови, и волосы ты рисуешь ужасно.  
  
Сначала я думал оставить письмо на лестничной клетке, но побоялся, что малолетние нарушители сверху найдут его раньше тебя. Кроме того, я хотел доказать, что ты не единственный, кто может мастерски выслеживать людей. Я нашел твой отель (не такой шикарный, как мой) и собираюсь подкинуть письмо тебе в окно, пока ты будешь сбивать невинных бегунов.  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- один (1) руль для С. Уилсона  
\- три (3) пары солнечных очков для Н. Романовой  
\- твои 200$, на которые ты можешь запастись солнцезащитным кремом на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Даже такую долгую, как наша. Прямо сейчас я просматриваю записи с камер видеонаблюдения из вестибюля твоего отеля, и этот интересный оттенок красного тебе совсем не к лицу  
  
Постарайся, чтобы тебя не убили. А еще лучше вторгнись со своей ужасающей женой в какую-нибудь маленькую страну и оставь меня в покое.  
  
Б.  
  
P.S. Почему Александр и Гефестион? Мы могли бы вместе упасть в водопад, как Холмс и Мориарти. Хотя постой, мы и так это сделали, только ты на несколько десятилетий позже, чем я.  
  
P.P.S. Я приклеил твой дурацкий рисунок на свою винтовку. Если в следующий раз промахнусь – это будет твоя вина.  
  
P.P.P.S. ??? Обморок в Джакарте? Не помню. Что было?  
  
V  
  
7 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
С. Уилсон и Н. Романова благодарят тебя за столь щедрые подарки. С. Уилсон, однако, хотел бы поинтересоваться, что ему делать с рулем и представляешь ли ты, как, черт возьми, устроен автомобиль. (Все нормально, он получил деньги по страховке и новую машину. Летающую.)  
  
Тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать: я и так понял, что ты в восторге от моего номера, иначе я бы не нашел в нем письмо и протянутую через всю спальню «растяжку». Мне удалось не шлепнуться лицом в ковер, но попытки снять шесть (6) гонгов и семнадцать (17) колокольчиков до смерти напугали какую-то бродячую собаку и сделали меня объектом ненависти всего отельного руководства. Было 6.30 утра, так что они думали, что я пьян (хотелось бы), и долго смотрели на меня очень осуждающими взглядами. Ну, спасибо тебе, Бак. Готовься к мести.  
  
Последний раз повторяю, если не помнишь – запиши: я не сбрасывал тебя с поезда. Тебя выбросило из вагона силой выстрела, безмозглый ты идиот. Я говорю тебе это не реже раза в год и уже начинаю думать, что тебе просто нравится смотреть, как я мучаюсь. Все, хватит. Я бросил попытки убедить тебя еще в 70-х, тем более, что иногда я и сам не уверен в том, что случилось в тот день. Мне так часто это снится, что становится сложно отличать настоящую память от кошмаров. Может, я толкнул тебя и убедил себя, что ты упал сам, потому что не смог с этим смириться, а ты все это время ненавидел меня совершенно заслуженно. А может, ты бы в любом случае меня ненавидел.  
  
Задумайся, если у меня бред, а у тебя амнезия, как мы узнаем, что произошло на самом деле?  
  
Мы с Пег каждый вечер разговариваем по телефону. Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе, но она сейчас в доме престарелых. Вчера я спросил ее, помнит ли она ту встречу с тобой в 56-м, и она вспомнила все, вплоть до погоды и того, что на ней было надето. (Да, именно красная шляпка.) Хотя чему тут удивляться – так и работает Альцгеймер. Сначала ты забываешь недавние события. Все начинается с малого, например, ты не помнишь, куда положила очки для чтения, или позавтракала ли утром, или почему твой муж снова во всех новостях (подсказка: потому что он со своим заклятым врагом разрушил половину округа Колумбия). Затем приходят более крупные провалы. Имена внуков твоего брата. Названия мест и чувств. Тот факт, что организация, которую ты своими руками создала буквально из ничего, с самого начала была гнилой. (Прим.: думаю, последнее она просто не хочет вспоминать.) Но далекое прошлое остается нетронутым, потому что даже если смыть верхний слой почвы, коренная порода от этого не разрушится.  
  
Она все еще помнит, как заряжать пистолет, и может назвать каждого человека, который изображен на наших военных фотографиях, начиная от полковника Филлипса и заканчивая самым неприметным рядовым 107-го, но путает Шэрон с Сильвией и не может отличить друг от друга выводок внуков Хаули. (Честно говоря, я тоже не могу. Всех шестнадцать зовут Джеймс, Джим или Джейми.) Однажды в доме престарелых сработала пожарная сигнализация, и она подумала, что вернулась в Лондон времен «Блица»[2]. Начала мобилизовывать медсестер и тарабанить координаты ближайшего укрытия. Иногда она спрашивает, почему Говард ее не навещает, или напоминает мне купить билеты на следующее шоу Энджи (она не выступала десятилетия), или убеждает меня оставить тебя в тылу, когда я отправлюсь на миссию. Думаю, она просто не может удержать в голове, что ты пытался убить меня чаще, чем я тебя. ~~Я так беспокоюсь о ней. Боюсь, что однажды она и меня забудет.~~  
  
В последнее время Пегги довольно стабильна. Она знает, что я делаю на другом конце света, и постоянно спрашивает о тебе, так что попытка сплавить меня домой не сработает. Она просто отправит меня обратно. ~~Мы полжизни тебя искали, и я не думаю, что она уйдет с миром, пока я не приведу тебя к ней.~~  
  
Про Джакарту расскажу в следующем письме. Сейчас я немного устал.  
  
С любовью,  
  
Стив.  
  
P.S. Возьми меня в Рейхенбах, и, если хочешь, я с радостью прыгну с тобой. Хотя это будет пустой тратой времени.  
  
P.P.S. Идея колесить по всему миру звучит довольно нелепо. Опасно. Возможно, незаконно. Вероятно, невозможно. И, конечно, совершенно удивительно. Знаю, знаю, ты меня не приглашал.  
  
VI  
  
Кому: Сэм Уилсон <swilson@avengers.com>  
От кого: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
Тема: Re: АВТО ФОТКИ ОМГ  
Время: 08 декабря 2014 03:14  
  
Привет, Сэм.  
  
Поздравляю с летающей машиной и новым адресом @avengers.com. Теперь ты один из нас. Это первое письмо, которое украсит твой почтовый ящик? Надеюсь, что да.  
  
Догнал Б., пусть пока только буквально. Я имею в виду, мы пока что не разговаривали, зато живем на одной улице и даже не пытались убить друг друга. Рискну предположить, что это хороший знак.  
  
Даже не знаю, как начать… не уверен, что это по твоему профилю, но все же… господи, я просто спрошу. Может ли человек выдумать для себя ложную версию реальности и жить в ней десятилетиями, при этом оставаясь более или менее функциональным в реальном мире? То есть это не полное психотическое расстройство. Более того, он существует в почти идентичной альтернативной Вселенной, где отличаются всего одна-две мелких детали. Например, он сделал что-то плохое и не может с этим смириться, поэтому конструирует для себя мир, где этого события не произошло. Крайний эскапизм и все такое.  
  
Сейчас уже поздно, и я не уверен, что достаточно хорошо соображаю, так что не стесняйся игнорировать это письмо и продолжать спамить мне фотографиями своего автомобиля. С тобой, если можно. Жду – не дождусь, когда испытаю на себе все фигуры высшего пилотажа.  
  
Стив.  
  
P.S. Прежде чем ты спросишь о моем адресе, как делают АБСОЛЮТНО ВСЕ ВОКРУГ, объясняю: это внутренняя шутка, направленная на двух конструкторов летающих автомобилей, которые в возрасте двух лет не могли выговорить мое имя и поэтому называли меня дядя Стиб. Привычка сохранилась до тех пор, пока эти ребята не поступили в колледж. Они никогда в этом не признаются, но, поверь, я самый надежный источник. Конечно, я мог бы использовать свой крутой адрес @shield.gov, но, к сожалению, не заходил туда с самого Инцидента.  
  
VII  
  
Кому: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
От кого: Сэм Уилсон <swilson@avengers.com>  
Тема: Re: Re: АВТО ФОТКИ ОМГ  
Время: 08 декабря 2014 07:22  
  
Стив,  
  
Не подумай, что Нат читает чужие письма или типа того, просто она совершенно случайно оказалась на пассажирском сидении этой летающей штуки и в целях соблюдения принципов безопасного вождения согласилась напечатать за меня ответ.  
  
Привет, ископаемое. Это я.  
  
Сэм долго думал, как ответить на твой вопрос. Ты же знаешь, он не нейробиолог и не психиатр, просто парень с лицензией на психологическое консультирование и многолетним опытом работы с определенными проблемами. Длинная версия его ответа включала в себя разнообразные вариации на тему «это не твоя вина» и «конечно, ты не сталкивал его с поезда», а короткая была однозначным «НЕТ» с некоторыми оговорками, не касающимися твоего случая. Так что, надеюсь, все встало на свои места. Если очень-очень хочешь, могу процитировать соответствующие научные статьи, но не жди, что я оформлю их по стандартам АПА [3].  
  
В любом случае, я взяла на себя смелость покопаться в архиве твоих миссий. В основном попадались довольно скучные вещи, но нашлось и кое-что интересное: в феврале 1968 года Зимний Солдат атаковал тебя в Чикаго. Вы вытворяли что-то невероятное и, несомненно, глупое на крыше лифта. Бой шел врукопашную, и чтобы спасти себя и группу гражданских инженеров, тебе пришлось столкнуть Солдата в шахту, после чего о нем не слышали около трех лет.  
  
Несомненно, ты помнишь тот случай даже лучше, чем я его описала. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что если вы с Джеймсом думаете, что его вытолкнули из поезда, то вполне возможно, что кто-то из вас или вы оба смешиваете воспоминания о швейцарских Альпах 45-го с Чикагскими 68-го. Я знаю, что у него амнезия, но, Стив, ты прожил почти столетие. Ты через многое прошел. Не удивлюсь, если твои воспоминания и/или связанные с ними эмоции где-то перепутались.  
  
… Или я могу просто нести чушь. Не знаю. Но я консультировалась с психологами Щ.И.Т.а еще до того, как дезертировала с этого корабля, так что все же решила поделиться с тобой.  
  
И еще, уверена, если ты куда-то столкнул Джеймса, это была целиком и полностью его вина. Можешь так ему и передать.  
  
ХОХО [4]  
  
Нат.  
  
P.S. НИК ПОДАРИЛ МНЕ РУЧНУЮ ЗМЕЮ ОМФГ СМОТРИ ПРИКРЕПЛЕННЫЕ ФОТО  
  
P.P.S. ЭТО КОРОЛЕВСКИЙ ПИТОН  
  
VIII  
  
9 декабря, 2014  
  
Привет, Бак.  
  
Итак, Джакарта. Но сначала, прости за последнее письмо. Если ты его еще не открыл –выброси, а если уже прочитал, то просто проигнорируй. Я очень устал, был странный день, и я сам не понимал, что пишу.  
  
Дело было в 60-х. Не уверен, какой именно год, но Нат любезно напомнила, что все мои данные о службе в армии и Щ.И.Т.е теперь доступны в интернете (так же, как и твои), так что, если хочешь, можешь сам посмотреть. Твои хозяева провоцировали взрывы и беспорядки по всей стране (тогда я совершенно не понимал их мотивов, так как еще не знал, что это была Гидра, а ты, грязный маленький гений, мне ничего не сказал). Я целый месяц гонялся за тобой по джунглям Борнео, и вся моя ударная команда к тому времени была либо мертва, либо пропала без вести, либо свалилась с лихорадкой денге. Я был зол, как черт, но все еще отрицал, что ты и есть Зимний Солдат. Думал, может, тебя клонировали, или украли один из прототипов голограммной маски Говарда и запрограммировали его показывать твое лицо, чтобы вывести меня из себя. Согласись, это похоже на их методы давления.  
  
Короче говоря, это был ты. Я засек тебя в оживленном торговом центре и проследил до крыши склада, где ты установил свою винтовку, чтобы убить какого-то правительственного чиновника. А, может, это был инженер или полковник, не знаю. Как недавно сказал наш общий друг, 96 лет – это слишком много воспоминаний. Ты выглядел так, будто не ел целый год: одежда болталась, как на бельевой веревке, кожа горела от лихорадки, и ты называл меня Ричардом (думаю, это имя было на моей визе, а твой куратор просто не знал, как меня зовут на самом деле). Я не хотел с тобой драться. ~~Я так устал, что хотел просто лечь и позволить тебе меня застрелить.~~  
  
Но, конечно, мне пришлось. Подробностей я не помню, да и вряд ли они тебя заинтересуют. В какой-то момент у меня на горле оказалась проволока, а через секунду ты просто упал в обморок. Я вызвал скорую и ушел. Мне так сильно хотелось забрать тебя с собой, но твоя группа поддержки была уже на подходе, а я потерял так много крови, что в глазах двоилось. Чувствовал себя, как в тринадцать, когда я кашлял так сильно, что сломал ребро – измотанным, замученным и обиженным на весь мир.  
  
Признание №1: я сильно ударил тебя по голове, пока ты был в отключке. Боялся, что твои кураторы решат, что ты симулировал обморок, чтобы дать мне уйти. (А еще потому что был зол на тебя.)  
  
Признание №2: после той миссии я провалил свое психологическое тестирование, и меня отстранили на большую часть года. Мы с Пегги до сих пор об этом не говорим.  
  
Не знаю, зачем ты вообще об этом спрашивал: все можно было узнать из интернета. Черт, ты, наверное, уже это сделал. Зато теперь ты понимаешь, почему каждая наша драка обязательно заканчивалась едой. Вот почему. Тебя недостаточно хорошо кормили, а я начинал беситься, когда уровень сахара в крови падал ниже нормы.  
  
К письму прилагаю:  
  
\- банку мармеладок из «Кэнди Эмпайр» массой 4,2 кг, потому что, ну, почему бы и нет. Ты знал, что можно купить столько конфет за раз? Конечно, нет. Честное предупреждение: вчера вечером у меня был стресс, так что я съел все самые вкусные. Остались только те, что со странным запахом. Остерегайся красных с точечками.  
\- пять (5) кудзира [5]. Пожалуйста, не воспринимай это как руководство к действию. Я просто увидел их в магазине и подумал, что они милые.  
\- чертовы 200$. Просто возьми их уже, наконец.  
  
Пиши мне, если хочешь. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
  
Твой Стив.  
  
IX  
  
Кому: Сэм Уилсон <swilson@avengers.com>  
От кого: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
Тема: Re:Re: Re: АВТО ФОТКИ ОМГ  
Время: 09 декабря 2014 23:02  
  
Сэм, Нат или любой, кто, черт возьми, заглядывает через плечо Сэма на этот раз,  
  
Спасибо. В этом гораздо больше смысла, чем я думал. Обещаю не тратить все свободное время на размышления. Это очень долгая история. Он сказал мне, что помнит, как сражался с Пегги в 56-м, и что это была его первая настоящая миссия, и это заставило меня задуматься вот о чем: почему ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы выйти в поле? Что они делали с ним между 45-м и 56-м, пока я был занят женитьбой, осмотром домов и навешиванием на себя все новых и новых наград? Одиннадцать лет – это 4015 дней, 96360 часов, 5785436,4 минут. Им понадобилось столько времени, чтобы его сломать?  
  
Если так, то мы должны им гордиться. Я уж точно.  
  
Но все же…  
  
Сейчас все хорошо. Я поговорил по скайпу с Пег и Шэрон, прогулялся по магазинам (тут семь торговых центров в пешей доступности от моего отеля, и да, я знаю, что моя «пешая доступность» значительно отличается от общепринятой, но они далековато даже для меня), купил тонну конфет и прочих странных вещей. У меня внутри больше видов шоколада, чем я когда-либо видел, и кроме того, после прогулки по улице я очень-очень загорел. Но кроме этого все в порядке. И, как ты уже заметил, я говорю о своих чувствах, так что можно смело утверждать, что я неплохо справляюсь.  
  
Не знаю, ответит ли он. Может быть, завтра я приду в отель и узнаю, что он выписался и, как обычно, растворился в воздухе. Не знаю, хватит ли у меня сил продолжать его преследовать, но, как ни крути, это моя жизнь. Если я перестану бороться/гнаться/мешать ему, то не знаю, чем смогу это заменить.  
  
Так что вот так.  
  
@Нат, если ты это читаешь, знай, змея восхитительна даже несмотря на то, что она ужасно смотрится с твоими волосами. Как ты ее назовешь? И ты не говорила мне, что отдыхаешь с Сэмом, маленькая засранка.  
  
Стив.  
  
Х  
  
10/12/14  
  
Стив,  
  
Наталья прислала мне фотографии машины и своего питона, которого она назвала Змейкой-для-терапии. Вопрос: зачем чуваку с реактивным крылатым ранцем летающий автомобиль? Вопрос второй: почему твои друзья такие странные? Можешь не отвечать.  
  
Мне очень жаль насчет Пегги. Я и не знал, что все так плохо. Время не властно над такими, как мы, и иногда я забываю, что для нее прошло целое столетие, что она никогда не получала сыворотки. Несправедливо, что они галлонами спускали ее на Гидровскихуродов и лабораторных крыс. Но я рад, что вы поженились и поддерживали друг друга все эти долгие годы. Мне жаль, что она заболела. Жаль, что она состарилась, а ты нет.  
  
Думаю, она сожалела бы о многом, если бы могла это вспомнить.  
  
Я пишу это письмо в заведении, которое так и не определилось, хочет ли оно быть баром, бистро или обычным рестораном, и это вызывает у меня в голове странные образы. Там я сижу за стойкой и стакан за стаканом опрокидываю в себя водку или, может, виски, не знаю. Все равно крепкая штука. Я пью больше, чем следовало бы, и даже не потрудился аккуратно надеть форму, но я не пьян, и никто не цепляется ко мне за нарушение дресс-кода. Никто даже не смотрит на меня. Как будто физически я где-то в другом месте, будто мое настоящее тело умерло, а все, что осталось, - всего лишь сгусток тумана. Это пугает, и мне хочется разрушать все вокруг, подобно разъяренному призраку. Хочется швырнуть стакан в стену, а может, даже в тебя, но я не могу заставить себя это сделать. ~~Если ружье выстрелит в космосе, будет ли слышен звук? Если человек мертв для всего мира, жив ли он вообще?~~ А потом я оглядываюсь, и вот она: красное платье, красная помада, смертельная, как стилет. Ты тоже тут. Такой безупречный в своей новенькой армейской форме, сверкающей кругляшками медалей. Ты немного похож на кинозвезду, но ни одна кинозвезда никогда не выглядела такой совершенной. Ты пахнешь чем-то далеким и мимолетным, возможно, уже прошедшим, как горький металлический запах дождя после недавней грозы. У этого запаха есть свое название, но сейчас я его забыл. Я увидел тебя с ней, и это было, как будто какой-то безумный ученый решил поиграться с магнитным полем Земли, разом сменив направление гравитации. Реки обернулись вспять и потекли прямо к вам. Вы с Пегги не просто вскружили всем головы: вы стали реальной силой, которая заставляла солдат бежать в атаку с чужими именами на устах. Я чувствовал тебя, а себя не чувствовал, понимаешь? Я ощущал твой вкус в воздухе, хотя даже не мог отличить виски от водки или чего-то там еще. Господи, да я даже не мог понять, жив ли я, зато точно знал, что ты никогда не умрешь. В каком-то смысле, и Пегги тоже. Неважно, с сывороткой или без.  
  
Может, я просто выдумал это воспоминание, иногда такое бывает. Или, может, там были Алекс и Наташенька, а не вы с Пег.  
  
Хотя нет, я очень-очень-очень надеюсь, что я это выдумал.  
  
Именно поэтому мне пришлось делать ноги сразу после нашего визита в Смитсоновский музей. Когда мы встречаемся, все всегда заканчивается одинаково: мы либо деремся, либо говорим о таком грустном дерьме, как это, а потом у меня проблемы с кураторами, а у тебя – с твоими друзьями-психологами. Почему мы не можем просто быть нормальными? Я мог бы пасть смертью храбрых на войне, а ты – жить с двенадцатью кошками и собакой, но нет… Я вернулся к жизни, а ты? Ты просто странный.  
  
Но спасибо за все, что ты мне отправил. Если кинуть мармеладки в кофе, у них появляется очень странный привкус, но в остальном они действительно хороши, и я готов питаться ими всю оставшуюся жизнь. Пожалуйста, в следующий раз пришли побольше конфет и/или ножей. Я доел первое и пока не нашел применения для второго, но, ты же знаешь, ножей много не бывает.  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- ты сам все увидишь  
\- прекрати пихать мне деньги. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько у Алекса было оффшорных счетов, и все они теперь мои, потому что больше никто на них не претендует  
  
Б.  
  
P.S. Петрихор. Вот то слово, которое я забыл. Видел его в одном романе. Точнее, читал.  
  
XI  
  
11 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Считаешь моих друзей странными? А скажи-ка мне, существует ли хоть одна веская причина, зачем ты кидал мармелад в кофе? Или, если уж на то пошло, зачем ты накупил скетчбуков, цветных карандашей и бог знает, чего еще, больше, чем на тысячу долларов, а потом выложил их под моей дверью в весьма узнаваемом подобии фаллического символа? ЗАЧЕМ.  
  
Если это был намек на то, что мне пора прекратить тебя преследовать и сосредоточиться на искусстве, то спешу тебя огорчить – я могу рисовать, даже гоняясь за тобой по всему свету. Зато теперь горничные думают, что я опасен и, возможно, участвую в криминальной и/или оккультной деятельности, так что если меня выселят, я приду и буду жить на твоем диване. Уверен, ты этого не хочешь.  
  
Ты не выдумал это воспоминание. По крайней мере, у меня оно тоже есть, так что либо спятили мы оба, либо ни один из нас. Я помню красное платье Пегги и свою старую форму, помню ту странную ночь. Мы только что выбрались из Аззано и на несколько дней уехали в Лондон – это было зимой 43-го. Так совпало, что это была моя первая зима без единого хрипа в легких. (Сначала я хотел сказать «без пребывания на волосок от смерти», но понял, что это неправда.) Я хотел танцевать с Пегги и хотел танцевать с тобой, и оба этих желания перекрывали друг друга, посылая совершенно противоположные импульсы в мой мозг. Знаешь, это было как пытаться идти одновременно и направо, и налево – в итоге ты просто спотыкаешься о собственные ноги и выглядишь как полный идиот. Я стал здоровым и сильным, и впервые в жизни кто-то, кроме тебя и моей мамы, смотрел на меня так, будто я что-то значу, и я не мог свыкнуться с этим ощущением. Я не знал, что с этим делать. И в то же время я чувствовал себя непобедимым. Думал, мне придется разбираться с этим вечно…  
  
Признание №3: я собирался убить себя после того, как ты упал / я выкинул тебя из поезда. Я был в пяти минутах от падения с Валькирией, когда Пегги дозвонилась по рации и отговорила меня. Сказала, что ты был бы в ярости, что это преступление по отношению к жизни, которую я сберег от пневмонии, скарлатины, туберкулеза и нацистов-изгоев. Конечно, она была права, поэтому я и выбрался. Я выжил.  
  
Признание №4: какая-то часть меня так и не простила себя за это.  
  
Признание №5: какая-то часть меня так и не простила Пег. Ну, до тех пор, пока я не узнал, что ты все еще жив, и мы бы в любом случае не «воссоединились в загробной жизни». Кавычки, потому что у меня нет четкого определения этих терминов, и я не уверен, что мы уже не проживаем наши загробные жизни.  
  
И спасибо за то, что ты написал о Пегги. Она все время обвиняет меня в излишней драматичности, мол, неужели я всерьез думал, что мы будем вечно резвиться на Елисейских полях подобно Ахиллу и Патроклу. (Я не шучу – это ее точная цитата.) Мы говорили об этом с 70-х, когда стало ясно, что я не просто старею медленнее других – я вообще не старею, что она состарится и умрет, а я буду жить дальше. И это еще при условии, что она не загонит себя в могилу до срока. (Простой вопрос: сколько покушений пережила Пегги за всю свою карьеру? Ответ: даже я сбился со счета. Наверное, больше 30.) Последние несколько десятилетий она пыталась подготовить меня к неизбежному. Она даже заставляла меня ходить на свидания. А мы ведь женаты… Не представляю, чего ей это стоило.  
  
И я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду под «грустным дерьмом». Я всегда пишу больше, чем планировал, и после каждого письма задумываюсь: может, лучше выбросить его и начать все заново. Но почему-то никогда этого не делаю. На самом деле, мне не с кем поговорить о таких вещах: не то, чтобы Сэм с Нат не поймут, просто я не хочу их напрягать. Опять же, ты не обязан читать мои письма, если не хочешь. Но я всегда буду читать твои.  
  
По твоей просьбе прилагаю:  
  
\- еще одну банку мармеладок, на этот раз со всеми вкусами  
\- больше никаких ножей, ради бога, Бак  
\- лучше почитай комикс о тебе против капитализма (Спойлер: капитализм победит, потому что у него есть вкусные конфеты и элитный кофе.) Думаю, в этот раз волосы получились получше.  
  
С любовью,  
  
Стив.  
  
P.S. А ты заметил, что каждый раз называешь Нат разными именами?  
  
XII  
  
12/12/14  
  
Стиви,  
  
Заметил. Это нарочно.  
  
Так же нарочно, как те пять (5) коробок вонючего дуриана, которые ты оставил в коридоре. Надеюсь, ты будешь рад узнать, что мои холодные трясущиеся руки сумели выплеснуть достаточно освежителя воздуха, чтобы меня не оштрафовали и не выкинули из отеля. Маленький гаденыш.  
  
Не волнуйся, в этот раз я не буду тебе пакостить. Твоя комната полностью свободна от мин-ловушек. Каждый предмет, который ты видишь, абсолютно безвреден и нормален. Тебя ни за что не побеспокоит внезапный взрыв в 3.22 ночи. Обещаю.  
  
Ты что, издеваешься?! Если бы ты упал с Валькирией, кто бы встал между миром и его гибелью, когда очередной дружелюбный сосед-суперзлодей захотел бы его разрушить? И, если уж на то пошло, кто бы остановил меня, когда это было необходимо? (Пег, наверное. Это было бы достойным состязанием, но, к сожалению, ему бы недоставало пафоса. Мне жаль, но на ее месте я бы сказал тебе то же самое.)  
  
Я верю в загробную жизнь и считаю, что мы оба умерли (образно, метафорически, как угодно) и теперь пожинаем то, что посеяли. Да, это что-то о нас говорит, но суть-то в том, что мы все еще существуем здесь, сегодня, сейчас, и мы должны решить, что делать с нашими неожиданно долгими жизнями, раз уж бросать их под знамена ближайшей военной организации уже не вариант. Брок как-то сказал мне, что с нынешними достижениями медицины и криозаморозки я смогу функционировать еще около 400 лет, если, конечно, начальство правильно разыграет свои карты. Он подслушал, как об этом говорит Алекс. Мы решили, что это довольно круто, пусть даже ценой болезненного падения с поезда.  
  
Брок был неплохим парнем (даром, что убийца), пока ты не пришел и не уронил ему на голову хэликэрриер.  
  
Все дело в том, что 400 лет – это очень много времени, даже если половину его проводить в криокамере. Все еще подумываю стать пиратом. Когда мне все это надоест, я поселюсь на острове посреди Тихого океана, буду стричь овец и выращивать кукурузу. Или вступлю в секту. Или стану вампиром и буду ходить в школу снова и снова до конца своих дней.  
  
Ноуп. Ножей много не бывает.  
  
(Я просто прикалываюсь, Стив. Как обычно. Брок был мудаком, а в 3.22 ничего не произойдет. Я козел.)  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- чашку того, что здесь называют «лакса». Там, в основном, лапша, рыбные палочки, курица и чили. Много чили. Очень много чили.  
\- двенадцать кексов из магазина «Двенадцать кексов». Я убил кучу времени, выбирая те, которые могут тебе понравиться. Конечно, я мог ошибиться, но, с другой стороны, я потратил большую часть прошлого столетия на поедание вредной еды в компании с тобой.  
  
Б.  
  
P.S. Мне понравился комикс, но я на 99,5% уверен, что моя голова не такая огромная. Все равно приклеил его над тумбочкой.  
  
P.P.S. Ты можешь писать сколько угодно грустного дерьма. Кто тебя остановит?  
  
XIII  
  
13 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Да брось, дуриан потрясающий, если только свыкнешься с запахом. Конечно, мое посвящение в тайны Короля Фруктов произошло через мороженое и слойки, а не через пять ящиков дуриана в коридоре отеля, но вспомни, что говорил Говард. Иногда чтобы пойти, нужно сначала научиться бегать.  
  
И, конечно, я знал, что в 3.22 ничего не произойдет. Вся моя послевоенная деятельность была направлена на то, чтобы тебе помешать: я точно знаю, как работают две твои мозговые клетки.  
  
Я много думал о твоем предпоследнем письме. О лондонском баре. Я и не знал, что ты помнишь. Каждый раз, когда я упоминаю о том, что произошло в прошлом: неважно, десять лет или две миссии назад, ты смотришь на меня, как на умственно отсталого, и говоришь что-то типа: «Стерто начисто, помнишь?». Поэтому я всегда думал, что ты как чистый лист. Tabula rasa, как говорят бихевиористы.  
  
Психотерапевт, к которому я ходил в 70-х, был заядлым бихевиористом. Я рассказал ему, что от встреч с тобой мне снятся кошмары, и он сказал: «Тогда просто прекрати с ним встречаться». Видишь ли, штука в том, чтобы скорректировать целевое поведение, то есть, в моем случае, бессонные ночи и воспоминания. Избавлюсь от антецедента – избавлюсь от проблем. Идеальная логика. Можно даже сказать, жесткая любовь. Вот только я не уверен, что хочу знать, как бихевиористы понимают любовь.  
  
Зато мне очень интересно, что еще ты помнишь, раз уж ты явно не tabula rasa. Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.  
  
Еще мне интересно, как ты проводишь свободное время. Мои «малолетние нарушители сверху» сообщают, что ты редко покидаешь номер, в основном, чтобы купить еду и те сумасшедшие вещи, которые ты мне даришь. (Только не убивай их. Они не знают, кто я, и, уж тем более, кто ты. Думаю, они считают меня твоим очень обеспокоенным родственником. Или поклонником.  
  
Вспомни об этом, если они спросят, чем ты знаменит.)  
  
Поэтому мне реально интересно, чем ты занимаешься целыми днями. Я вообще не думал, что ты так долго продержишься на одном месте. Лично я много хожу по магазинам. Вчера купил больше пар узких джинсов, чем за все годы до этого, а сегодня пошел в парк птиц проверить, не напомнит ли какая-нибудь из них о Сэме. Завтра думаю начать выбирать сувениры для многочисленных Джеймсов/Джимов/Джейми. Как думаешь, будет жульничеством, если я просто куплю им одинаковые брелки с буквой «Д»?  
  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты прогулялся со мной. Было бы весело хоть раз пообщаться в ситуации, не связанной с жизнью и смертью. Мы могли бы пойти за чаем с пузырьками [6] и попробовать все возможные топпинги.  
  
Я просто хочу сказать, что скучаю по тебе. Съел все кексы и лаксу. Когда ты один, еда долго не залеживается.  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- мой взгляд на то, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время. Основная тема включает в себя крутящиеся ножи, заточку ножей и метание ножей в другие ножи. (Кстати, карандаши, которые ты купил, действительно очень классные, спасибо.)  
\- монстра среди напитков под названием «Milo Dinosaur» [7]. Честно говоря, я его не пробовал, потому что не уверен, что переживу этот опыт даже с моим улучшенным метаболизмом, но как только я его увидел, сразу понял, что тебе понравится  
  
Жду ответа.  
  
Стив.  
  
P.S. Эти рисунки называются «чиби».Вот почему у тебя такая большая голова.  
  
XIV  
  
14/12/14  
  
Стиви,  
  
Я оставил себе один дуриан, а остальные отдал малолетним нарушителям. Имей в виду, теперь они на моей стороне.  
  
Кстати, ящиков под дверью нет уже два дня, а я все еще жалею, что у меня есть нос.  
  
Я помню очень многое. Это вообще не похоже на потерю памяти, скорее, воспоминания свалены где-то в голове, а попытка их извлечь напоминает процесс скачивания файлов с помощью удаленного доступа. В основном, я получаю лишь прерывистые вспышки изображения и звука, подробные крупные планы без какой-либо общей картины. Женская рука на моей руке: тонкая, изящная, с ярко-алыми ногтями. Наталья или просто случайная девушка, с которой я танцевал? Старик лежит на асфальте, его лицо серое, очки сбиты набок. Я убил его или пытаюсь ему помочь? Кто он вообще такой? Не знаю.  
  
Как и Пегги, чем дальше я возвращаюсь в прошлое, тем все становится четче. Я помню, каким был воздух в Альпах. Честно говоря, я бы не хотел этого знать, но, к сожалению, пока не изобрел способа контролировать свои воспоминания. Я помню, как он пах на дне пропасти и на каменистой вершине, где я чистил свою винтовку в ожидании прибытия поезда. Нам было скучно, но в то же время нас до краев переполнял адреналин – странная комбинация, но не сказать, что мы ее еще не испытывали. Я что-то рассказывал, думаю, это была страшная легенда о поезде-призраке Линкольна. В 1865 году тело Линкольна перевозили из Вашингтона в Спрингфилд, и теперь его траурный поезд каждый апрель ходит по тому же маршруту. Я прочитал об этом в каком-то журнале. Ровно в полночь, 27-го в Олбани, 29-го в Кливленде и где-то еще в остальные дни, железнодорожники и охотники за привидениями собираются у рельсов, чтобы увидеть призрачный поезд с его черными креповыми занавесями и почетным караулом скелетов. Говорят, что можно даже услышать, как кто-то играет панихиду.  
  
Мне всегда нравились такие истории – я тебе так и сказал той ночью в Альпах. Ты ныл, что я вечно пытаюсь тебя напугать, хотя это уже не работает, потому что мы больше не дети. А потом ты доказал это, поцеловав меня.  
  
Возможно, эту часть я выдумал. Хотя, сомневаюсь: даже я не могу вообразить такую неуклюжую свирепость. Интересно, ты когда-нибудь научишься нормально целоваться?  
  
В любом случае, я видел созвездия прямо над твоей головой. Смотреть на тебя после такого было странно – я так и сказал. А, может, и не сказал, потому что уже говорил это дюжину раз, а ворчание могло испортить даже самый лучший момент. Я смотрел на небо, потому что это было легче, чем смотреть тебе в глаза. Звезды в ту ночь были особенно яркими. Прямо над нами горело целое скопление, и когда я лег на спину, оно идеально совпало с твоей огромной дурацкой головой. Как корона. И я подумал: «Слава Богу, теперь это видит даже Космос».  
  
Поезда, поезда, поезда. Интересно, охотники за привидениями когда-нибудь ездили в Альпы?  
  
Я всегда обвиняю тебя в том, что ты столкнул меня с поезда. Это видится мне какими-то вспышками, как плохо снятое видео с задержкой движения. Я падаю, а твое лицо и протянутая рука все отдаляются и отдаляются. Я пытаюсь отмотать назад, но кадров не хватает. Ты толкнул меня или пытался поймать? Какая разница? Думаю, никакой, за исключением того, что мои кураторы с радостью объясняли это воспоминание тем, что именно ты засунул меня в ледяную могилу. Однажды я сказал это Золе в лицо и потом год не видел солнечного света.  
  
Обычно я просто стараюсь не думать о поезде, потому что когда я это делаю, то сразу вспоминаю тот поцелуй под звездами. И я спрашиваю себя: был ли он на самом деле и мог ли человек, который так целовался, пытаться меня убить. Это как если бы тебе вырвал глотку улыбающийся дельфин.  
  
Так что, на будущее, я не думаю, что ты меня толкнул, а даже если так, то это не имеет значения. Мы квиты: я стрелял в тебя более, чем достаточно, чтобы сравнять счет. Мы ~~были врагами~~ враги, и потому пытались убить друг друга. И это факт, как и то, что ты мой лучший друг и вызываешь у меня чувства, которые я не мог объяснить ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
  
Это не взаимоисключающие понятия. По крайней мере, не для двух моих мозговых клеток.  
  
Что еще я помню? Ну, например, я абсолютно уверен, что однажды выстрелил тебе в бедро. Во Вьетнаме, да? Я целился в твою задницу, но промазал, потому что ты сломал мне нос щитом. Выстрел в задницу был бы менее болезненным и практически наверняка не смертельным. Ты сам виноват, что едва не умер от потери крови.  
  
Веришь или нет, но я действительно очень занят. Просматриваю файлы Щ.И.Т.а, ищу любые упоминания обо мне и, как следствие, о тебе. Собираю лоскутки нашей истории, пытаясь сгладить стаккато в моей голове. Это похоже на попытку пристрелить кого-то в эпицентре бури: кругом темнота, у тебя нет прибора ночного видения, и все, что ты можешь, это пытаться разглядеть цель в те доли секунды, когда мигает молния. Ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит между ними: есть только то, что ты успел заметить в кратком проблеске света.  
  
Кажется, я становлюсь сентиментальным.  
  
Не знаю, смогу ли сейчас с тобой встретиться, но, поверь, я очень хочу. Ты единственный человек, помимо Таши, с кем мне нравится проводить время. (Иронично, поскольку большую часть совместно проведенного времени мы дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть.) Спроси меня через недельку, ладно? Мне нужно время подумать. И подстричься.  
  
А пока проверь свой холодильник. Я оставил там самую большую упаковку замороженного йогурта, которую смог найти.  
  
Б.  
  
P.S. Ненавижу это говорить, приятель, но твой врач был прав. Охота на лучшего друга – серийного убийцу – не самый приятный способ провести столетие, но ты же не мог иначе.  
  
XV  
  
16/12/14  
  
Стив,  
  
Окей, наверное, я сделал что-то странное. Или, может, принес больше еды, чем ты смог переварить.  
  
В любом случае, мне нужно кое-что добавить. Помнишь, несколько писем назад я сказал тебе, что мы должны решить, что делать с нашими долгими жизнями? Так вот, мне все равно, потратим мы их на драки, секс или поедание нездоровой пищи. Меня устроит любой вариант.  
  
Я имею в виду, ты единственный, с кем мне весело драться, или, маниакально хихикая, убегать.  
  
А еще я подстригся. Так что, да. В любое время.  
  
Баки.  
  
XVI  
  
16/12/14  
  
Дополнение к дополнению, если ты еще не понял, Стив:  
  
Любой из упомянутых вариантов прекрасен, если в нем есть ты. А вот то, что я все еще не получил от тебя ответа, мне совершенно не нравится. Ребята с лестницы сказали, что не видели тебя с 13-го, когда ты принес последнее письмо. Ты уехал? Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
  
Как раз собирался сказать, что арендовал машину. Вообще-то сначала я планировал засунуть квитанцию на аренду тебе под дверь и позволить тебе меня выследить. Так было бы еще веселее. Я уже говорил, что собираюсь объехать весь мир, так что ты бы догадался, где меня искать, тем более, что этот город просто крошечный.  
  
Но я не хочу убегать, если ты не будешь меня преследовать.  
  
Пожалуйста, не игнорируй меня. Ты даже не притронулся к йогурту. Пришлось съесть его самому, пока он не испортился.  
  
Баки.  
  
P.S. Чертовски сильная гроза. Надеюсь, ты сейчас в сухости и тепле.  
  
XVII  
  
Кому: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
От кого: [СКРЫТО]  
Тема: где ты?  
Время: 16 декабря 2014 22:44  
  
серьезно, Стив, уже не смешно. горничные сказали, что не видели тебя несколько дней. твоего щита нет, но ты даже не взял телефон WTF  
  
что бы я ни сделал, мне жаль. пжлст, вернись.  
  
Б.  
  
XVIII  
  
Кому: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
От кого: [СКРЫТО]  
Тема: Re: где ты?  
Время: 17 декабря 2014 00:08  
  
что-то случилось с Пегги?  
  
XIX  
  
Кому: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
От кого: [СКРЫТО]  
Тема: Re: Re: где ты?  
Время: 17 декабря 2014 06:12  
  
гроза закончилась. странные знаки на земле, похожие на круги на полях. спросил местную полицию, они сказали, что поступали сообщения об упавшем с небе гигантском светловолосом красавчике в красном плаще. некоторые видели, как он взлетел вместе с тобой.  
  
одно из двух: либо произошло скандинавское вознесение, либо где-то собираются Мстители.  
  
в новостях и соцсетях ничего. понятия не имею, что происходит. пжлст, дай мне знать, что ты жив. если не хочешь со мной разговаривать, сойдет и пустое письмо.  
  
Б.  
  
XX  
  
Кому: Наташа Романова <n.a.romanova@avengers.com>; Натали Рашман <natalie_rushman@starkindustries.com>; Нат <tasha1984@gmail.com>; Змейка-для-терапии <therapysnek@gmail.com>  
От кого: [СКРЫТО]  
Тема: ГДЕ, БЛЯТЬ, СТИВ  
Время: 17 декабря 2014 06:13  
  
свяжись со мной как можно скорее. если наступил конец света, это не я устроил. могу прийти и помочь.  
  
XXI  
  
Кому: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
От кого: [СКРЫТО]  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: где ты?  
Время: 17 декабря 2014 06:19  
  
блять, я больше не могу без тебя  
  
XXII  
  
Кому: Стив Роджерс <steeb@avengers.com>  
От кого: [СКРЫТО]  
Тема: в пути  
Время: 17 декабря 2014 08:01  
  
Забудь. Только что увидел свою предыдущую цель Н. Фьюри. Не уверен, галлюцинация или я убиваю людей намного хуже, чем я думал. Рассказал мне о твоем племяннике/крестнике/ком-то там еще и его чертовых роботах-убийцах.  
  
Украл самолет. Не спрашивай. Лечу к тебе. Время прибытия < 24 часов.  
  
Пожалуйста, постарайся не умереть. По крайней мере, пока я не приду и не смогу последовать за тобой.  
  
Игнорируй все предыдущие письма. Они не от меня.  
  
Б.  
  
XXIII  
  
26/12/14  
  
Стиви,  
  
Чтоб ты знал, я тебя ненавижу.  
  
Но то, как ты спас мир от роботов-убийц, было действительно круто. Пожалуйста, скажи своему племяннику/крестнику/кому-то там еще, чтобы он, наконец, прекратил изобретать.  
  
Когда ты проснешься, то, вероятно, будешь под кайфом, так что я оставлю письмо на прикроватном столике рядом с капельницей и хреновой кучей машин, которые поддерживают в тебе жизнь, ведь, не приведи Господь, тебе проявить немного здравого смысла и сделать это самому. И нет, у тебя не галлюцинации: это действительно был я. Да, я вывел из строя трех с половиной роботов одной пулей, и, надеюсь, кто-нибудь успел это снять, потому что это было чертовски круто.  
  
И если ты ищешь вонючие букеты, которые люди оставляют у твоей кровати, то я их выкинул. Не уверен, по-прежнему ли ты страдаешь аллергией на пыльцу, но не хочу рисковать. Слава Богу, хотя бы елка в твоей палате пластиковая.  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- один (1) самый уродливый свитер, который я смог купить  
\- одну (1) вазу искусственных тюльпанов без пыльцы  
\- одну (1) коробку белого шоколада (Он тебе все еще нравится? Он МЕРЗКИЙ, так что, думаю, да.)  
  
Б.  
  
XXIV  
  
26/12/14  
  
СЕРЬЕЗНО?!  
  
Всем, кого это касается: сообщаю, что я, Зимний Солдат, обладаю исключительным правом на убийство С.Г. Роджерса после 70 с лишним лет неудачных попыток, и я буду чертовски зол, если это сделает кто-то другой.  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- одного (1) мертвого мудака, которого я застал в палате С.Г. Роджерса со снайперской винтовкой  
  
Б.  
  
XXV  
  
27/12/14  
  
Стив. Я кулак Гидры. Почему я проделываю больше работы по сохранению твоей жизни, чем остальные Мстители + служба безопасности вместе взятые?  
  
Прилагаю:  
  
\- трех (3) мертвых мудаков  
\- одного (1) стрелка с сильным сотрясением мозга, который в героической попытке предотвратить покушение на твою жизнь пролетел 3 лестничных пролета, упал в мусорный бак и пролил кофе  
\- одну (1) чашку кофе для вышеупомянутого стрелка  
  
Б.  
  
P.S. Администрации клиники: немедленно усильте меры безопасности в этом отделении или мне придется выкрасть у вас пациента.  
  
XXVI  
  
28 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Пожалуйста, хватит оставлять у моей кровати мертвых мудаков со стикерами на лбу – это очень мешает сосредоточиться.  
  
Прости, что я так исчез. Объясню подробнее, когда не буду подключен к четырем аппаратам жизнеобеспечения под бдительным контролем Н. Романовой и С. Уилсона, хотя Я УЖЕ В ПОЛНОМ ПОРЯДКЕ. А пока спасибо за искусственные цветы и все остальное. Предположим, что гигантская куча Мишек Баки на тумбочке все-таки от Тони, а не от тебя. Наташа оставила тебе керамический метательный нож в благодарность за спасение задницы Клинта. Забери его, пока не заметили медсестры, и НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ в помещениях клиники.  
  
С любовью,  
  
Стив.  
  
XXVII  
  
30 декабря, 2014  
  
Бак,  
  
Окей, я вышел из клиники, робо-Апокалипсис предотвращен, и мы осели в надежных объятиях башни Мстителей. И да, мой племянник/крестник/кто-то там еще будет сидеть в тюрьме лет так до пятидесяти.  
  
Еще раз, мне очень жаль, что я так внезапно исчез. Вообще-то это целиком и полностью моя вина. Тони несколько раз писал мне и слал и-мейлы с текстом «я облажался, я облажался, приезжай как можно скорее» только с полудюжиной ссылок на поп-культуру и бесплатными эмоджи, но я не хотел оставлять тебя и опрометчиво решил, что Тони не сможет сделать ничего, что не разрулил бы Роудс. Я ошибся. А так как я торчал на другом конце света с выключенным телефоном, то понятия не имел, насколько все серьезно, пока они не послали Тора, чтобы он буквально силой забрал меня и притащил в штаб-квартиру.  
  
Знаю, знаю, я игнорировал свои капитанские обязанности. Клянусь, если бы мог, я бы оставил записку. Как бы то ни было, к тому моменту наша коммуникационная инфраструктура уже стала разумной и злобной, так что я даже не получал твои электронные письма. Зато я прочитал их в больнице, и мне ужасно жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Если позволишь, я заглажу свою вину.  
  
И, конечно, я знаю, что это был ты. Но это не значит, что я бы не смог справиться с теми тремя с половиной роботами самостоятельно. Конечно, со стороны это выглядело так, будто я свисал с крыши горящего небоскреба, но на самом деле, я услышал ужасный звук «врррРРРРееееЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕК», с которым твоя рука совершает убийства**, и решил, что, раз уж ты тут, то я могу расслабиться и спихнуть на тебя часть грязной работы. Но я мог бы сделать ее и сам.  
  
Спасибо, Бак.  
  
Я не сумел выследить, где ты живешь (НЕ потому что я все еще плохо себя чувствую, а потому что Сэм не дает мне И ШАГУ ступить из башни Мстителей, и я уже еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не огреть его чем-нибудь тяжелым), но надеюсь, что там тепло и безопасно. Я уже скучаю по Сингапуру. Вернусь туда, как только получу разрешение на поездку. Я не успел прочитать твое последнее письмо и теперь горю желанием узнать, какие странные вещи ты успел засунуть в мой холодильник. В тот день я видел тебя в пункте проката автомобилей, и так как я помню, что ты планировал путешествие через всю планету, то, надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если я буду следовать за тобой на почтительном расстоянии. Не потому что я считаю тебя угрозой для окружающих, а потому что когда я вижу тебя живым и здоровым, то вспоминаю, что я тоже еще жив.  
  
Я не знаю, как передать тебе письмо, так что просто оставлю его на окне своей спальни в надежде, что ты его найдешь. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
Я чертовски скучаю по тебе, Бак. Это были очень долгие две недели, и предотвращение робо-Апокалипсиса тут совершенно ни при чем. Всему виной время, расстояние ~~то, что я вдали от те~~ и пересечение линии перемены даты [8].  
  
Если вдруг мы не сможем поговорить до падения шара [9], то заранее с Новым годом.  
  
С любовью,  
  
Стив.  
  
** В отличие от «ззззИИИИИИИИИППППП» (звук вырывания двери), «гзззззззз» (блять, Стив, ты опять порвал мои сервоприводы) и «прр! прр! прр!» (сигнализация в кафе или точках уличного фаст-фуда). Все эти звуковые эффекты я помещу в следующую часть моего комикса.  
  
XXVIII  
  
31/12/14  
  
Стиви,  
  
Спасибо за детальный звуковой анализ моей руки. Очень познавательно. Ты все еще напичкан обезболивающими?  
  
Если ты думал, что я смогу залезть на 51 этаж одного из самых безопасных зданий в мире, то ты меня немного переоценил. Письмо передала мне Наталья. У нас был поздний завтрак (мятный латте + печенье с шоколадными каплями!!!), и это было очень приятно – просто тусоваться безо всякой конкретной цели. Мы давно этого не делали, и под «давно» я подразумеваю несколько десятилетий. Еще она предлагала пустить меня в твой номер, но я решил, что это не очень хорошая идея. Рядом с тобой я всегда теряю бдительность. Я верю, что ты меня не убьешь (хотя я бы не возражал – это же ты), но за твою команду ручаться не могу.  
  
Итак, мы встретимся, когда ты будешь готов. Ты прав, я арендовал машину, но я не совсем понимаю, что значит «на почтительном расстоянии»: последний раз, когда я проверял, автомобили вмещали в себя больше одного человека. Завтра я возвращаюсь в Сингапур – надо собрать вещи и проверить, не отбуксировали ли машину. Я прямо чувствую, что, если продолжу скрываться в Нью-Йорке, то ты решишь, что непременно должен встать с кровати и найти меня, а я не могу тебе этого позволить. Как бы мне хотелось тебя увидеть…  
  
Плюс здесь чертовски холодно.  
  
Кстати, до того, как я узнал, что ты ушел спасать мир, я оставил у тебя под дверью несколько писем. Предупреждаю, они довольно сопливые. Я хотел украсть их до того, как ты вернешься, но решил, что это тебя разозлит, а в ближайшие месяцы мы будем проводить много времени наедине в замкнутом пространстве, так что лучше не рисковать. Просто воспринимай их с иронией, ладно? С очень большой долей иронии. Это все твое влияние, Роджерс. Сказать по правде, не такое уж дурное: я подписываюсь под каждым своим словом.  
  
До полуночи всего несколько минут. Я пишу это в кафе на первом этаже башни Мстителей, жду, когда Таша заберет письмо и отдаст его тебе. Думаю, я понял, какое окно твое. Я улыбаюсь и притворяюсь, что вижу, как ты машешь мне в ответ. А, может, и правда вижу: 51 этаж, если подумать, не так уж и далеко.  
  
Сейчас 2015, и я тоже по тебе скучаю.  
  
С любовью,  
  
Баки.  
  
XXIX Эпилог  
  
Машина – невзрачная черная Тойота, из салона рвется песня Bastille, а человек за рулем улыбается.  
  
Расстояние – это произведение скорости на время. Но время – хитрый маленький ублюдок, а скорость невозможно измерить, потому что ноги Стива дрожат так, будто он только что вышел из капсулы Эрскина. В последние несколько дней он много думал об этом, сидя в бесконечной череде залов ожидания и носясь от выхода к выходу в попытке не пропустить ни одного стыковочного рейса. Канун Нового года: 51 этаж между ним и свернувшимся на шатком пластиковом стуле, царапающим ручкой по неудобно разложенной бумаге Баки. Первое января: Стив проходит последний медосмотр, а Баки уже летит на другой конец света на украденном самолете. Если он построит график зависимости расстояния от времени, то функция на нем будет экспоненциально расти. 9500 миль полета, 15323 км.  
  
Он может растянуть график и дальше. Бруклин 1930-х – нулевое отдаление. 1943: сотни и тысячи миль, невероятная пропасть между здоровым солдатом и 4F. 1945, худший день в его жизни: на три дюйма больше его вытянутой руки и быстро растет.  
  
Были и другие единицы измерения. Отчаянные взгляды и последние шансы; оружейное масло и вибраниум; ложь, тайны и скрытая идеологическая война.  
  
Но сегодня, третьего января, здесь и сейчас, расстояние составляет всего лишь четыре шага по нагретому тротуару, а пассажирская дверь уже приглашающе распахивается ему навстречу. Три шага, два, и вот он уже внутри и… ничего. Смешно: Баки в шортах, рубашке с длинными рукавами и солнечных очках на макушке. У него бледная шея и сияющая в полуденном свете щека, рука поблескивает на коробке передач. По противоположной стороне дороги движутся машины, так что эта рука металлическая, но Стив все равно кладет на нее ладонь. Кончики пальцев теплые от тропического солнца и такие же многообещающие, как и улыбка над ними.  
  
Ноль шагов, ноль дюймов, линия на графике скользит домой, как мчащийся на базу раннер, и Стиву кажется, что он слышит щелчок. Как будто Бог наконец-то нашел последний кусочек мозаики, по недоразумению закинутый между диваном и комодом, и с громами, молниями и хором серафимов вставил его на место.  
  
Стив забрасывает сумку на заднее сидение. Она битком набита письмами и рисовальными принадлежностями; щит в безопасности с Сэмом – в этом веке он принадлежит ему. Стиву он здесь не нужен: Стив в отпуске, или уволен, или на пенсии – он еще не решил.  
  
\- У тебя есть карта?  
  
\- Ноуп, - говорит Баки. Он медленно, с хитринкой тянет согласные, на его щеках играют задорные ямочки.  
  
\- Но ты же составил маршрут? Знаешь, по каким дорогам ехать? Или хотя бы через какие страны мы поедем?  
  
\- Ноуп. Зато у меня есть фальшивые документы и целый ящик Корнетто.  
  
Столько лет прошло, а перед ним все тот же Баки. Стив улыбается.  
  
\- Звучит неплохо.  
  
Он пристегивается и опускает козырек. Баки сжимает его руку, двигатель набирает обороты, и они неторопливо выезжают со стоянки.  
  
[1]: Речь идет об Александре Македонском и его ближайшем друге Гефестионе. Согласно некоторым источникам, они также были любовниками, хотя отчетливых свидетельств современников по этому поводу нет.  
[2]: «Блиц» - бомбардировка Великобритании Национал-Социалистической Германией в период с 7 сентября 1940 года по 10 мая 1941.  
[3]: В США используется стандарт оформления статей, принятый АРА (Американской психологической ассоциацией).  
[4]: Англоязычное значение аббревиатуры «ХOХO» — это «hugs and kisses». Taк, X здесь показывает губы, сложенные для поцелуя, a O – сомкнутые дугой для объятия руки. Русскоязычный вариант можно сформулировать как «oбнимaшки и поцелуи» или просто «цeлyю-oбнимaю».  
[5]: https://museum-design.ru/kudzira-stalnyie-nozhi-v-forme-kita-kotoryie-budut-sluzhit-vladeltsu-vechno/ Смотреть здесь. Они обалденные.  
[6]: https://kitchenmag.ru/posts/434-novyy-trend-chto-takoe-bubble-tea А про чай с пузырьками здесь.  
[7]: «Milo Dinosaur» - сингапурский напиток, состоящий из холодного Milo (шоколадного солодового напитка) с нерастворенным порошком Milo, насыпанным сверху. Количество нерастворенного порошка может быть как чрезмерным, так и порядка чайной ложки.  
[8]: Линия перемены даты — условная линия на поверхности земного шара, проходящая от полюса до полюса, по разные стороны которой местное время отличается на сутки (или почти на сутки). То есть по разные стороны линии часы показывают примерно одно время суток (возможна разница на один-три часа из-за сдвига часовых поясов), однако на западной стороне линии дата сдвинута на один день вперёд относительно восточной.  
[9]: В последнюю секунду старого года по флагштоку, установленному на Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке, спускается яркий «хрустальный» шар. Этот момент транслирует множество телеканалов в мире, для американцев он символизирует наступление Нового года, как для жителей России это символизирует бой курантов на башне Кремля. http://www.forumdaily.com/pochemu-v-novyj-god-na-tajms-skver-padaet-xrustalnyj-shar/ Вот здесь, кстати, рассказывается, откуда эта традиция взялась.  
  
  
  


  


  


  * [Отзывы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145?tab=1#tabContent)
  * [Другие работы автора29](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145?tab=3#tabContent)
  * [Похожие работы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145?tab=2#tabContent)



 

 

  
Отправить  


  


  * [Вернуться к мобильной версии](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#mobile)
  * [Десктопная версия сайта](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#desktop)
  * [Служба поддержки](https://ficbook.net/support)
  * [Новости сайта](https://ficbook.net/sitenews)
  * [Миссия сайта](https://ficbook.net/mission)
  * [Дисклеймер](https://ficbook.net/disclaimer)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Реклама на сайте](https://ficbook.net/rkl/offer-static)
  * [__](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7137145#)



  * [__](http://vk.com/ficbooknet)
  * [__](http://twitter.com/ficbooknet)



Права на все произведения, опубликованные на сайте, принадлежат авторам произведений. Администрация не несет ответственности за содержание работ.

$(document).ready(function () {  
ficbookApp.fanficRead.base();  
});

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
ficbookApp.fanficRead.text();  
});

 

Statistics.setApiUrl("https://teinon.net/stats/");  
Statistics.initTextScroll(7137145);

$.post(  
'https://teinon.net/stats/store_ref',  
JSON.stringify({  
"user_id": 158729,  
"part_id": 18188422,  
"fic_id": 7137145,  
"referer": ""  
})  
);

try {  
var yaParams = {  
id:199955,  
clickmap:true,  
trackLinks:true,  
accurateTrackBounce: true,  
userParams: {  
is_authorized: false,  
},  
params: {  
frontend: 'web' }  
};  
var yaCounter199955 = new Ya.Metrika(yaParams);  
}  
catch (e) {  
}


End file.
